utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshiko Shiroyuki
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 白雪(Shiroyuki; white snow) 星子(Hoshiko; star child) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: CxSloid MODEL: CxS03 |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | n/a at the moment | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS |'See below' |- | align="center"|AGE |'17' (real age unknown) | align="center"|GENRE | No specifics at this time | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'CxSloids' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'55kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | Pokeball | align="center"|CREATOR |'HeiressZiodyne/Zio' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'7" ' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'HeiressZiodyne/Zio' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART , DEVIANT ARTPIXIV ' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | February 20, 1995 (supposed date) | align="center"|LIKES | Video games, trying to fix other people's problems, fuzzy stuffed animals, drawing, taking care of small children, snow, astrology ''' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |YOUTUBE, NICO NICO DOUGA' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | '''December' 21, 2010 | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Rude people, her wings getting in the way of her hair, having nothing to do, being called dumb by her creator, swimming (though she doesn't mind just lounging at the beach)' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'n/a at the moment' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Hoshiko is a very carefree girl and pretty much loves everything. She's very naive, but can have a temper when she wants to, which is really only when she has a strong opinion on a subject. Other than that, she's quite level-headed and is often asked for advice from her peers. She absolutely loves any form of cartoons and comics, sort of a means of escape for her. She has a strong belief not to give into peer pressure or to commit any wrong, but she is still learning. Hoshiko does not remember many details from when she was alive, but those memories that she does retain, she is very secretive about. Because of her naitivity, her kindness is often abused, but she doesn't mind. She just shrugs, smiles, and says "I'm here to help. As long as I can do good, I'm happy." She can come off as quite an airhead, but she means well. NOTE: This is mainly a personality set for her creator's use. It can be used as her general personality, but people using her do not have to stick to it! ' |} Supplemental Information '''Hair Color:' Baby blue with lavender tips Headgear: n/a Eye color: Lavender Earphones: Fluffy white earmuffs with pink and blue lights Outfit: =See concept art= Nationality/Race: Angel Trivia *Hoshiko was, in fact, alive once. Due to unfortunate circumstances, she passed away, which results in her current form. *She tends to dote over people too much. Voice Configuration Hoshiko's current ACT3 is strictly VCV and is most recommended out of the rest of her voicebanks. Shiroyuki Hoshiko ACT1 Voicebank Download Shiroyuki Hoshiko ACT2 Voicebank Download (recommended flags: B0g+2) Shiroyuki Hoshiko ACT3 VCV Voicebank Download Related Characters [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Feiruko Fara Feizune] - Friend [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/SF-A2_miki SF-A2 miki] - Idol [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Rin/Len_Kagamine Rin and Len Kagamine] - Idols [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ruko_Yokune Ruko Yokune] - UTAU Idol [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Yorune_Atamaogaoakashii Yorune Atamaogaoakashii] - Friend [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Kiyoko_Kagaine Kiyoko Kagaine] - Fellow CxSloid Aya Feizune - Compatriot/Cousin [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Matsudappoiyo Matsudappoiyo] - She stalks him on occasion [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Taizo_Zekkyoukoe Taizo Zekkyoukoe] - Her so-called "omouto"; she tends to treat him like her little brother [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/TATARI TATARI] - Her "fabular TATARI-sama"; she idolizes him completely, though no one knows why or understands how Haruko Doseinone - Fellow CxSloid [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Reicheru_Hoshikone Reicheru Hoshikone] - Friend and fellow star child [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Hibiki_Komida Hibiki Komida] - Friend and little brother figure Extra From the Creator/Terms Of Use OK *any form of artwork (including GL, NL, and R-18 content) *any genre of music is accepted NO GO *using Hoshiko for commercial use/activities *claiming the art/content in Hoshiko's voicebank as your own *any activities that violate the rules/restrictions placed by Ayame/Ameya-P on UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:CxSloids Category:Female UTAUloid